Shrek: The Untold Legacy
by LuckyMetalStarGears
Summary: A glorious quest of love featuring characters from several different series that started as a collaboration of several people.


**Shrek: The Untold Legacy**

Sonic was stumbling around one day, after eating too many chilli had an odd feeling in his stomach. Noticing that this was uncomforting, he asked Tails to check it out. Tails ripped off Sonic's Scarf and started examining his then pondered if Sonic was sexless, for his lack of genitals. This turned Tail's on as Shrek burst through the door, exclaiming, "THIS IS MAH SWAHMP!". Sonic looked up saw the ogre and got immediately turned on by the sight of his perfect green skis. Shrek, growling like a horny kitten, proceeded to strip off his shirt, once again stating, but in a lower voice, "This is mah swahmp…". He jumped at Tails's, who already had his legs open and ready for Shrek to penetrate him. Sonic, with his super speed, instead jumped overtop of Tails, taking it all for himself, from his beloved Shrek. Tail's, Infuriated, started lickig Sonic's nipples, as they have now protruded from his chest, while Sonic moaned loudly. Shrek then continued to lustfully pleasure Sonic who was enjoying this so. Unfortunately, Shadow had just entered the room, only to find his lover (Shrek) doing it with another man. Angered by his lover's betrayal, he lunged at Shrek's asshole with his "chaos spear". Shrek roared with the fury of 12 ogres as he turned and looked Shadow straight in the eyes as he said, "It ain't just your swahmp anymore Shadow...". Shadow furiously came inside Shrek's anus and then ran away crying. Shrek didn't want this, and ran off after Shadow, Sonic now holding onto his big, ogre thigh. Tails, feeling left out, ran after the bunch while cumming all over the ground. But he could not catch up, and cried in a puddle of blood that he found next to Big The Cat. Little did he know, but Big the Cat was actually a transexual on (his?) period. Lara Croft (original) walked up, saw Big, and she knew what had to be done. She took out a pistol and shot Big right in the forehead, killing him instantly due to her feeling of being as out of place as a nun squatting in a cucumber field. Tails killed himself over this, as he secretly had a crush for Big ever since he was a little sexy fox baby. Sonic saw Tails dead body, but he didn't care and held onto Shrek. Lara saw how sexy Shrek was, and she gave pursuit, as she had always wanted a big green ogre for a handmaid. Shrek was well aware of her desires and turned around, grabbed her by the neck and strangled her to death. Shrek threw her limp, dead body over his shoulder, as he continued in pursuit of Shadow. He thought of giving her body to Shadow as an apology for what he had done. Shrek had caught up with Shadow, but to his surprise, Shadow was now with Silver, doing something unspeakable. Shrek looked at them, wide-eyed, as they were putting together a jigsaw puzzle. It was the jigsaw puzzle that Shrek had gotten Shadow for Valentines Day, and they had agreed to do it together next weekend. Shrek broke down into tears at the sight, now feeling just as how Shadow had felt when he betrayed him. Shrek then took out shiv and ran at Silver. He stabbed Silver in the genitals repeatedly causing an explosion of blood and semen to spray upon the inhabitants of the town. Shadow looked up at Shrek and tears flourished his soft face. "Why have you done this Shrek? Why can't you just let other people do what they desire?" Shrek frowned, grabbed Shadow by the neck and gently cooed, "This will always be our swamp." Before twisting Shadow around and shoving his thick, veiny, dark green penis into Shadow's soft hedgehog anus. Sonic was now melded with Shrek's legs due to heat of Shrek's sexual tension. Luffy fell down from the sky and grasped onto Shrek's leg and began rubbing his rubbery dick on Sonic's face. Sonic squealed with delight, but found he was unable to breathe. He screamed, "The fucking rubber african-american citizen is blasting my senses into the skyhole!" before struggling away from Shrek, taking Shrek's leg with him. Shrek did not notice, as Shadow's spicy hole was still distracting him from the immense pain. Luffy realised this and stretched his penis towards Sonic, penetrating his melted butthole with ludicrous force. It shot Sonic up into the sky until he reached the sun. Causing both Sonic and Luffy's penis to melt. Luffy cried profusely as he realised what he had done. Shrek had heard Luffy's crying, and told Shadow to wait a moment, since Shrek had wanted to figure out what had happened to the poor rubber boy. "What is yer problem, rubber boy?", said Shrek, in a humble ogre voice. "I melted my dick, Shrek, and I can never get it back!" Luffy continued to sob, and Shrek knew what he had to do. "This can be our swahmp, Luffy." Shrek touched his sausage thick fingers to Luffy's hot, tender, rubbery lips, and they both stared into each others eyes. "It is our swamp…", Luffy said back to Shrek, they both smiled, although Shrek could tell by his swift ogre senses, that Luffy had to force his smile. The pain of his dick was still fierce and could not give a proper smile. As the following days past, Luffy had to deal with a melted dick, which was still flopping around when he jumped. Shrek and Shadow knew that they had to help the rubber man, as he was very depressed with his current dick status, "We know a dick fixer upper, Luffy, but the path will be a dangerous one. If you like, we can get you some companions for your epic quest. I will have to stay behind to look after the children though." said Shadow. "Mah love, I shall go with the rubber boy, and help rebuild his rubbery, stretchy pride.", replied Shrek. Shadow then asked Shrek if he wanted to have a quick fuck before he left. Of course the lovable ogre could not say no. Halfway through they asked Luffy to join but then he remembered that Luffy only had half a penis now, so he couldn't join in the fun. Disappointed, he ran off to go find someone willing to use his half-penis. He had discovered that his long-time pal Phoenix Wright had a passionate fetish for half-dicks, usually lathered in vanilla syrup. Phoenix then grabbed Luffy's half-penis lovingly and squealed, "OBJECTION! THIS PENIS IS NOT COVERED IN VANILLA SYRUP! I REJECT THIS NOTION!". Phoenix's second head then exploded and died, letting out a faint yellow pus from his anus. "Phoenix! It looks like you need to get your dick fixed up as well! LET US JOURNEY TOGETHER!", exclaimed Luffy. They set off on a marvelous adventure to mount olympus to find Medusa with all her snake heads. Medusa had the power to harden dicks whenever she looked at them, this is all Luffy needed to save himself and Phoenix from certain destruction. "We need your divine assistance, Medusa! GET MY SCHLONG HARD AGAIN!", pleaded Luffy. Medusa instead jumped off of the nearby cliff, causing Luffy to cry as his only source of penic rejuvination was now gone forever. "I know another way, lads." Luffy and Phoenix turned to find a hot, sweat drenched Kratos, holding Shrek in his arms. Kratos whispered in Shrek's ogre ear "Tues les juifs" before kissing him passionately, Shrek then dropped the picture of his beloved Shadow, and relished in the kiss. "HOLD IT! How is this possible? All current evidence pointed that Medusa was the only one that could bring our dicks back from beyond.", Phoenix stated, staring at Kratos' well defined grey nipples. Kratos stared into his eyes and said, "You are wrong boy, There is but one other way…", he then pointed to the horizon and exclaimed, "The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers have only thus begun their battle on my anus. If you can help defend me in court against them Phoenix, I shall show you the path to redeeming your penis." Kratos then motioned towards the sky, Phoenix looked up and cried profusely as he saw the image of his long lost teddy bear, thus causing him to fall off of the cliff and slam onto Medusa's corpse. Phoenix then pulled his pants off and attempted to slam his flat waist against her snake-like body, the more he failed the louder he began to scream, "OBJECTION! OBJECTION!". He then, without realizing, looked into the eyes of her cold , dead, sexual body and his dick started to grow back. Luffy saw this and decided to fly down toward her, but he accidentally crushed her head, and in anger, decided to skullfuck the crushed remains. "HOLD IT! That body is long gone Luffy, it can be used no more…" "BUT I WANT IT!". Luffy ignored him and continued to skullfuck her intensely, shredding the remains of his penis in the process. Medusa's eyeballs began to pop out and her veins twirled around Luffy's shredded penis, this excited him and semen began to flow out of all of his orifices. He went too fast, and the remains of her head exploded. "It's all ogre now Luffy, come with us back to the courthouse for Kratos's trial.", hollered Shrek. Luffy nodded his head, grabbed Phoenix by his legs, and went back atop the cliff, joining Shrek and Kratos.

Um, the end


End file.
